


An Unexpected Family

by CaptainDwobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Funeral, I guess we'll find out some day, Modern AU, Off-screen Character Death, Questioning, but it gets better, hopefully, is Kili gay or nah, more characters later - Freeform, sad beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDwobbit/pseuds/CaptainDwobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her parents’ sudden and unexpected deaths, Ninnith moved in with her new guardian and her mother’s best friend, Dís. Adapting to her new life is difficult, but her new guardian being her best friend’s mother makes things easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to @theimaginesyouneverasked for and @blakkrosefangirl19 on Tumblr for their advice and support!

Ninnith felt numb. The young girl felt dazed, unable to grasp reality. She guessed the pills the friendly nurse had given her to ‘calm down’ were the culprit. Ninnith didn’t mind.  She’d rather not feel anything at all than end up breaking down in front of all these people.  
Ninnith slowly looked around the church. All she saw was black. No, people dressed in black. Some of them sent pitiful looks her way and she heard whispers of ‘so young’. Fourteen wasn’t that young. Ninnith had heard of children who became orphans when they were just born.   
  
Right, orphans ... Ninnith was an orphan now. Her parents were gone. The world had taken everything from her. She looked up at her parents’ caskets, still unable to believe it. A few days ago, they’d still been laughing at her stupid jokes. She tried to hold back her tears, but failed. A single tear spilt down Ninnith’s cheek and she let it, too exhausted to even wipe it away.  
  
Ninnith felt someone gently dab at her cheek and she looked up. A woman with dark hair and pale blue eyes smiled ruefully at her. The woman whispered something, though Ninnith could not make out what it was. It sounded soft, loving almost. Ninnith knew the woman felt as sad as she did. Which was good, she was her new guardian, after all.   
  
Dís had been the closest friend Beleth - Ninnith’s mother - had ever had. They had been friends since high school and unlike most, they hadn’t grown apart. They had gotten married together, in the same garden.  
Beleth had visited Dís in the hospital when she gave birth to Fíli, and Dís had immediately named Ninnith’s mother the godmother. Not that they were religious, no. It was more of a ‘second mother’ position. Ninnith’s mother had loved it.  
  
When Beleth -  Bel for short - gave birth to Ninnith, it happened a few days before little Kíli was born. Dís blamed her father’s side of the family for Kíli’s stubbornness, because Kíli and Ninnith had supposed to been born together. Ninnith’s mother laughed it off and said it was to be expected that a child of Dís Bergström (née Durin) was late.   
  
Bel had held Dís while she cried for the loss of her husband. A car accident. He’d been riding his bike when a drunk driver collided with him. The doctors hadn’t let Dís visit the body, it had been too gruesome. Dís still wore a small necklace with some of Víli’s ashes, the rest of the ashes sat in an urn in her living room. Víli had been like a brother to Ninnith’s parents, so they had mourned together.

Dís had been there when Ninnith took her first step into the world, Kíli soon following because she kept stealing his toys. Both mothers found it absolutely hilarious.

They grew older, went to their first school together and soon they were best friends. Kíli and Ninnith spent so much time together that everyone started wondering if they liked each other.

But Ninnith knew better. She had seen the way he looked at other males, and she really wasn’t interested in him romantically. When she’d brought it up, Kíli had looked relieved and had explained he still wasn’t sure about his sexuality. They’d become even closer after that.

Of course Ninnith didn’t remember any of the stories of her and Kíli’s childhood, she’s been too young for that. But she did believe that they had always been close.

Because right now, Kíli was sitting on her other side and when she put her hand in his, he squeezed it gently and sent her a sad little smile.

No, they hadn’t taken  _everything._


	2. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninnith sees her new room and finally has a talk with her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is so short and so late, I've had a bit of a writer's block.   
> Please don't hate me, I'm only human <3
> 
> I have to put up a small warning for conversations about death.

Ninnith set down the last of her bags and looked around what was going to be her room from now on. Well, this was it, then.  
The start of her new, parent-less life. How were people supposed to feel at a time like this? She had no idea, but she wasn’t sure about how she felt. She thought she would’ve been happier to live with her best friend, but in truth, she felt sad. Sad because she had to leave behind the home she grew up in, and sad because her parents were dead. She was also angry. Angry because her parents had gotten into the car that day, and angry because she’d already cried so much, yet she still couldn’t stop.  
  
People died every day. Children lost their parents every day. Ninnith knew she was lucky she had her mum’s best friend to take care of her, but she just couldn’t bring herself to be happy. Life as she knew it was over, everything had changed. The only person she had left was Kili.  
  
_Speak of the devil.._ Ninnith looked up when she heard a soft knock on the-her bedroom door, accompanied by Kili’s voice asking her if he could come in. “Sure”, she answered, despite the ache in her throat. The door swung open slowly and Ninnith was still suprised by it;  she thought her voice would’ve been too quiet to hear.   
“Mum was wondering if you were up to coming down for pancakes”, Kili explained, slipping into Ninnith’s room and closing the door behind him. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.”   
The blonde girl just shrugged and sat down on the bed, her shoulders slumping. “What’s the point, Kili?” Her dark-haired friend frowned, sitting down next to her. “The point is that you eat some pancakes and that it hopefully cheers you up a little.”  
  
With a sigh, Ninnith shook her head. “No, not the pancakes, Kili. What’s the point of life? We spend out whole lives working hard, yet we still die. What’s the point in doing something if it ends anyway?” Taking in a shaky breath, Ninnith dug her nails into the palms of her hands. “They were too young, Kili. Mum was going to publish her first book, but she never got to. Dad wanted to go on a roadtrip with me when I turned 18.” She clenched her teeth and told herself she wouldn’t cry, not now. She didn’t want to seem weak. “They made those plans, but they never got to do any of that. They’re dead, Kili, and they’re not coming back. In 100 years, who will even remember them?”   
  
Kili had let his best friend ramble, but he now decided it was time to stop her. “Ninnith.. Your parents did so many wonderful things, you know. They were such wonderful people, and so are you. I know losing a parent is hard, but never say their lives were pointless, because you know they weren’t pointless to you.” He wrapped an arm around his best friend and pulled her into a tight hug. “You have so many good memories of them, don’t you? Like the time they tried to tech you how to ride a bike.”  
  
Despite the tears running down her face, Ninnith smiled. “I was so happy I finally could, and then I fell in that puddle.” She sniffed and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands. “And then I figured out I didn’t fall on my own, but that dad had pushed me. I chased him around for 10 minutes..”  
Kili knew the story already, but he still listened to Ninnith. He knew how precious the memories of lost ones were, he wouldn’t want to take that away from Ninnith by not letting her talk about her parents. He was content to just hold his friend and let her think about her parents.  
  
“Does the offer for pancakes still stand?” Ninnith suddenly broke the silence, her voice sounding so small that it broke Kili’s heart. He pushed past it, though, and hopped off the bed.   
“Of course, if Fili hasn’t eaten them all.” Kili normally didn’t insult his brother like that, but it was worth the small curl of Ninnith’s lips.  
  
They’d get through this, all of them. After all, they were a family now.


End file.
